Vaen Vocabulary
A Aiastea – help me Ana – moon Ana-Lashann – largest of Keverynn’s three moons. It is silver in color and its name translates to Dragon moon Ana-Leta – smallest of Keverynn’s three moons. It is silver in color and its name translates to Fire moon. It is always visible, even during the day, except when it’s in the New Moon phase. Ana-Turann – medium of Keverynn’s three moons. It is blue in color and its name translates to Wyvern moon Ate – head Ayia – soul Ayare - magic user, sorcerer/sorceress Avro – place Avro’kenann – place or origin B Baba – father Beinn – very good Bia – hello Bin – good Biolye – hot Bliwa – wind Boneis – good bye Boyse – boy Braiunn – brown Braiuntando – brown grass Brascienn – bronze Bute – rule C Chai – as well, too Combula – high mountains D Deiwynn – dawn seeker (name) E Eir – shall Emulest – tyrant Esme – beloved Est – of F Fatir – tired Foe shetu – where is she? Foe tu – where is he? Forenn – forest Fotu – bowl Furana – tornado G Ganda – delicious Gilra – girl Girann – blue Giranlayis – silver-blue Gipa – gold Gyita – come on H Hakani Prokuna – (expression) No worries Hamenn – home Hemmini – I don’t know Hacene – celebration (large) I Ijul – star I’lianati – horse I’lianati’shorenn – I’lianati mounted warrior; lit. Mounted warrior who rides an I’lianati Im me maral-macca – I speak Vaen Im me Vaen-sung – I am Vaen Itabes – celebration (small) J Jelann – watch, observe Jin’po – Shepherd’s crook K Kabenn – eagle Kashe – dancer Kabula – bird of great beauty Kader – rider Kenann – origin Kitha – Wyvern Kuba – peace L Laba – child Lamna – river Lashann – dragon Lasha’tosaga – Dragonleaders Lasha’tevarra – DragonMistress Lasha’severni – DragonMaster Lasha’sheiken – Dragonlord (term not used on Alastea) La’shante – a fruit Lebo – cute Layis – silver Leta – Fire Li me marrol-macca dia? – Do you speak Vaen? Liza – friend M Mamoe – mother Marral – Vaen language N N’lebo – uncute, ugly Nienn – no Niglow – dawn O Oishare – come here Oklisha – wing P Pedra – saddle Q Quita – mosquitos Quito – mosquito Quano – what Quane – where S Saci – warm Severni – master Sheikenn – lord Sheikal – lady Shorenn – mounted warrior Shotai – writing, alphabet Shandalla – Queen’s Hand, feminine Shandolli – Queen’s Hand, masculine Shan’torell – Queen Shillyu – cold Shuele – I salute you Shirsha – attack Siaca – Vaen currency Siliann – food Sikenn – sword Sima – sleep T Tare – hush up, shut up Tar’shotai – writing, symbols Tava – a bread that is the staple of the Vaen diet Talibou – stars Tando – grass Telann – sky Telann’tevarra – Sky Mistress Telann’severni – Sky Master Telast – great light (the sun) Tevarra – mistress Tjurinn – flame Tjurings – fire Tjuringahe – fireball Tojem – festival Tosaga – '''leaders ' '''Tosann' – leader Turann – wyvern Twaliwam – twilight U Umekai – tree V Valaha – rise again, be reborn Valann – soul mate Vaen – folk Velaewe – pain (general) Vinta – green W Wadonn – kite Wala – water Warrinn – warrior We Tu – where is it? Wocante – midnight Wora – woman Worati – mistress X Xai’ko – quill Y Yonarai – wolf Yonar’ate – wolf head Z Zhai-chel – young one Zotonna – harp Words in the Vaen language that end in the letter end almost always have a double n. There are rare exceptions to this rule, such as words of foreign origin and the word Vaen itself, which is older than the current form of the Vaen language.